The present disclosure relates to proxies and, more specifically, to self-selecting proxies from among a pool of meeting invitees.
User devices connected via a network provide a useful tool for coordinating events requiring the involvement of widespread participants. The use of a network allows for consolidation of input from multiple user devices to a central coordinator.